Negan and Audrey
by NeganSatisfaction
Summary: Pre-apocalypse: Audrey is attracted to her best friends single dad, Negan. CHAPTER ONE


Ana and you were sitting on the couch talking about how college had been going for both of you. You hadn't seen her in almost a year being so wrapped up in stuff since graduation. The two of you used to be very close since 5th grade.

"I missed talking shit with you." You laughed as Ana agreed when suddenly her eyes widened.

"Geez dad!" You turned to see Negan in nothing but a pair of grey boxers. You could feel your cheeks burn at the sight, you always had a crush on him.

"Well fuck, shit. I didn't know you had any damn guests over."

"Hi, Negan." You smiled politely as he squinted his eyes at you stepping closer.

"Audrey? Shit I haven't seen you in a while." Negan couldn't help but stare you down, you looked different, you looked matured.

"It's been a while." You muttered with a smile.

"Dad!" Ana yelled making Negan stand up straight.

"Right, well I'll see you tonight, Ana. I gotta get to work."

"Audrey will be here too. She's staying over for the night."

Negan looked back at you and nodded.

"See you both tonight."

You caught yourself staring at Negan as he walked off before Ana snapped you out of it. Well she sort of did. You continued talking to her without being able to stop thinking about her dad.

That night the two of you were relaxing, watching a few movies in her room as it thundered loudly outside. You offered to go grab a few snacks and headed downstairs to the kitchen. As you were waiting for the popcorn to be made you heard the front door open. Negan groaned as he shook himself off.

"Fuck!" He walked straight into the kitchen dripping wet from the rain.

"Hi." You uttered low making Negan look up. You chuckled noticing how soaked he was, he looked pissed but his eyes instantly changed at the sight of you.

"Hi." He responded before taking a look at what you were wearing.

"Is that my shirt?" He raised an eyebrow as you looked down a bit embarrassed forgetting that you hadn't been wearing any pants with the shirt Ana had given you.

"Um yeah…sorry. I-"

"No it's fine. Shit looks better on you than it does on me." He chuckled making you blush.

He had a smirk on his face as his eyes drifted up and down your body once again.

"God Audrey, you've really fucking grown up." He took off his jacket and threw it aside as he took slow steps towards you.

"You should come by more often, you know you're welcome here more than anyone." He winked.

"Well thanks, I miss coming around here." You smiled leaning back on the counter when your phone began to ring. You looked down and saw it was just your little brother and told yourself you'd call him later.

"Gonna ignore your boyfriend like that?" Negan grinned making you laugh.

"It's not my boyfriend."

"So you're saying you have one then. Ahhh…ok." He nodded with humor in his eyes.

"I don't." You shook your head as you giggled.

"Even better." Negan responded rather quickly, you didn't know where any of this was going but you had to admit, you enjoyed Negan flirting with you.

"Why do you say that?" You asked curiously.

"Why?" He chuckled as he closed the distance between the two of you and stared down at you. You froze not expecting him to come so close. He began to breathe harder his eyes clearly focused on you, the thoughts running through his head of what he wanted to do to you and how made him clench his jaw. He couldn't let himself give in, not with his daughters best friend. He's seen you grow up but shit, how beautiful you turned out to be. He couldn't control himself, he wanted to kiss you when suddenly Ana called you from upstairs.

"You're missing the best part Audrey!" She yelled making Negan take a step back. The microwave went off as you gasped, Negan turned as if nothing was about to happen. As if he didn't just make you feel such a rush. You wanted him to take a move.

"Better get upstairs, Princess." He uttered low with his back to you.

You grabbed the popcorn and quickly made your way upstairs still phased by what just happened to you. Negan left you aroused.

Negan himself couldn't stop thinking about what just happened. About how he almost took you right there on the counter. He almost thought he was wrong for wanting you. You were so young, you were his daughters friend….but he could tell you wanted him too.

A few hours passed and Ana fell asleep on the bed. You lay down on the air bed beside her and continued to watch tv before drifting off to sleep yourself.

Negan was having a beer watching the game when he looked up at Ana's bedroom door and wondered what you were up to. He took one last chug of his beer and quietly headed up the stairs. He told himself he wouldn't do anything, he just wanted to take a look at you was all.

Negan quietly opened the door to see Ana sleeping on her bed and then looked down at you. Negan sighed hating that he couldn't control how hard you'd make him. You moaned in your sleep and turned to face the wall making the covers move giving him the perfect view of your ass.

"Fuck-" he whispered louder than he meant to. Your eyes flung open as you sat up quickly and found Negan staring at you. He meant to leave, he swore he did but he couldn't.

"Negan…" you whispered as he silently stared down at you. He stepped in as if he was wasn't in control of his own actions any longer and shut the door behind him. He stepped closer and quietly got down on the bed beside you.

"Negan…?" You whispered again confused.

"Shh.." You suddenly felt his rough hand brush up your inner thigh, the look of pure innocence in your eyes aroused him even more. You felt his finger press up against the thin material of your panties, allowing him to feel your slit perfectly. Your lips parted as you looked up at him, his lips brushing against yours.

"What about-" he kissed you before you could say anything else and pressed his fingers against you hard. You moaned and he could feel you begin to soak through your panties. His kisses trailed down your neck, it felt so good but you couldn't help but worry about Ana. You closed your legs worriedly but Negan spread them back open instantly, pushing your other leg aside.

"We shouldn't." You whispered when you suddenly felt his bare fingers touching your wetness.

"Oh yes we fucking should." He grinned as your eyes rolled back. He placed himself behind you, making you lean back against his chest as he continued to tease you with his fingers. You felt his stubble press up against your ear as he moved his fingers faster before letting two slip in at once. You moaned low loving the feel of his two long fingers in you. You could feel his erection pressing up against you from behind. You squirmed in his arms digging your nails into his thigh beside you when he began to move faster.

"You want me to fuck that little pussy?" He whispered in your ear out of breath.

"Y-yes.." you moaned. He had another arm around your neck holding you close against him.

"What? Was that?" He teased moving faster. Your legs began to shake as you arched your back against him, your body trembling out of control you couldn't hold your moans.

"Easy…easy.." he held you tightly as your hips jerked up against his hand uncontrollably. Slowly you began to calm down.

"That's it, doll." He grinned kissing your neck as you lay back on him out of breath. You looked over at Ana who was still sleeping peacefully.

"Don't worry about her." Negan whispered as he lay beside you and pulled you back against him. You could feel him behind you unbuttoning his pants. He breathed in relief finally having his throbbing cock out. He lifted up your leg and pushed your panties aside pressing the tip against you, but you suddenly stopped him.

"Wait." You whispered before you reached over into your purse and pulled out a condom.

"How could I forget." He responded with sarcasm as he took it from your hand and began to open it.

"Always ready for it huh?" He asked with a chuckle as he slipped it on.

"You're not the first guy, Negan." You shrugged with a quick laugh.

"Yeah, but I bet you still never felt anything like this." He abruptly grabbed you and shoved himself in you making you scream. Negan put his hand over your lips as Ana moved around, you could feel him throbbing inside you.

"Shh.." he whispered before beginning to laugh as he started to move slow.

"Sure you've fucked some assholes here and there, but I'm sure you've never had a grown man give it to you." He grunted as he spoke, thrusting harder. You gasped as he moved.

"Feels better don't it? In that tight little pussy."

You moaned grabbing onto his arm that was around your waist tightly. He turned your face towards him and kissed you as he sped up his movement. His hand moved down to your clit, rubbing it as he continued to plunge into you.

"Oh Audrey…" he moaned with a voice that made you melt. Your moans got louder again making Ana begin to move around. Negan slowed down his pace but only thrusted hard with each slow stroke.

"It feels so good.." you whimpered making him grin.

"Yes you fucking do." He whispered kissing your lips.

"Ready?" He uttered low, but before you could say a word he began to rock his hips against you faster than ever before. You were struggling to hold in your moans but Negan himself couldn't control it. He grunted roughly as he held himself in you hard one last time feeling you pulsate around him.

"Fuck, I love young pussy." He whispered out of breath still holding you tightly. You couldn't move, you could barely form a word as he turned your face and stared down at you.

"That's how a grown man fucks a woman." He smirked and kissed you hard. You felt him slip out of you as he got up from the bed like nothing. You lay on your back and watched as he threw the condom out the window and fixed his pants before turning back to you.

He chuckled noticing the still almost glazed look in your eyes and leaned down towards you.

"This'll be our little fucking secret, won't it?"

You nodded quickly. You had no problem with that.

"Good girl. Now give me one more kiss before I go." He leaned in closer and kissed you as you placed your hands on his shoulders. He looked over at Ana then looked back down at you.

"Night, sexy. See you in the morning." He winked and like nothing left the room.

Negan enjoyed himself far more than he thought he should have. You weren't a little girl but for some reason he felt as if he took advantage of you. But Negan could not stop thinking about having more of you. It was rush for him as much as it was for you, doing something that no one could ever know.


End file.
